


Have a Glass

by SpaceIsAThingINeed



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Deadpool being Deadpool, Drinking, Fluff and Crack, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIsAThingINeed/pseuds/SpaceIsAThingINeed
Summary: Wade let's Peter have a few drinks.Tony's dad mode has engaged.**BASED ON MY OWN EXPERIENCE KINDA**





	Have a Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause like last week me and my friends had a couple drinks (I'm underage) and Peter is just me.
> 
> I've never tried wine so Peter will just be drinking straight up alcohol and beer.

Giggling.

That was all Tony needed to hear to perk up his dad sense.

Tony had let Peter spend the day with Wade, thinking he would help him train.

Normally, Tony would've slammed the door in his face and tell him to fuck off, but he got distracted.

Saying he regretted it was an understatement.

The moment the front door opened, Tony knew something was wrong.

Peter and Wade were smiling and giggling together. That was a warning sign to Tony. Wade giggling by himself, Tony could understand. But Peter? No, something was up.

When Peter greeted him, Tony knew exactly what had happened. Wade gave Peter a few drinks.

_"Hehe, heeeeey Mr. Stark~"_

By the looks of it, Peter wasn't totally wasted, just mildly tipsy, he was standing and walking normally at least.

But that sure as hell didn't mean Wade was in the clear. Not by a long shot.

_"So, I trust you with the kid and you give him alcohol? You think I'd be okay with that?"_

Wade gave him a cheesy smile. _"He wanted to try some, before I could blink he was drinking shots one after another. Maybe the kid takes after you?"_

Tony looked him in the eyes. _"I'm taking him to bed, I trust you'll remove every ounce of alcohol you own the next time you want to see Peter?"_

Wade smiled sheepishly. _"Let him have his fun, I'm sure you were as curious as him when you were his age."_

This time, Tony did it.

He slammed the door right as Wade finished his sentence.

_"Problem solved," _he turned to Peter, _"and you're grounded for a month."_

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda shitty I'm sorry I wrote it in 20 minutes


End file.
